


Mission Catastrophe

by Nico_Jackson



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other, au- multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Jackson/pseuds/Nico_Jackson
Summary: Basically there is this writing challenge I’m taking part in and I’m writing several stories and I need to decide which one I’m going to enter so this is a group of 100 word stories. I am willing to continue most of these if you want more of a specific story just let me know and I will attempt to.





	1. Drowning

The water was looking around my feet the dark liquid swirling menacingly. There was no escape and it was crawling up my body rapidly. The liquid was too thick to be water and the colour was indescribable; the water acting as a siren the beautiful yet deadly water slowly bringing us closer to my death. I cried out but it was futile there was no one, I was alone my one fear had come true. Tears streamed down my face as I wished for the soft embrace of my mother or even her scolding, anything, then the world went black.


	2. Volcano

The volcano rumbled again, the black smog above thickened. The walls around me were crashing down, I cried and tried to protect, Percy and Estelle. My husband was gone he was crystallised in the ash the next city over. The next rumble sent Percy into tears he clutched me tighter. Estelle clung to him, I crouched behind the church and closed my eyes to send a silent prayer to any God listening. The black smog started to settle and my children broke out into deadly coughing fits. I felt them both go limp in my arms and start to crystallise.


	3. Storms

I was running away from the red, angry storm that had taken all of humanity except for me and my Italian best friend Nico. We had been running for days, I knew we would come to an end eventually. The running would stop, the beating of our hearts would stop, the breath in our lungs would stop, we would die, it was inevitable. I reached out for him and pulled him close as I collapsed from exhaustion, he returned the embrace and pulled my face towards his as the storm surrounded us. “Ti amo Percy” he breathed against my lips…


	4. Wings

I missed him. I wanted him. But he was gone. He was never coming back. My love was dead. I remember his last words “ Ti amo mi amore”. That was 3 days ago now Tempest had caught up to me and was here to claim me. I had travelled to his home place. Italy. I was at his family home, old dries tears replaced with new wet ones. I neared the storm spirit I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I let the humidity envelope me and I passed out to the sound of fluttering.


End file.
